40 One-Shots
by Bluebird of ThunderClan
Summary: This is 40 One-Shots I am doing, with a list in the beginning. Please Read & Review! Rated T for maybe future violence.
1. One-Shot 1: Disability

**Hi Everyone! This is Snowtail and I'm going to do a series of One-Shots! YAY! :D:D:D:D**

**Disclaimer:**

Snowtail: Snowfur, will you do the disclaimer?

Snowfur: Of course I will! Snowtail doesn't own Warriors. Oh, and Erin Hunter does.

Snowtail: YAY!

**List of One-Shots:**

1. Disability

2. Stuck

3. River

4. Leader

5. Sharing

6. Battle

7. Forbidden

8. Prey

9. Burial

10. Scar

11. Night

12. Mistake

13. Apprentice

14. Moon

15. Pain

16. Nursery

17. Mates

18. Rain

19. Newleaf

20. Brother

21. Lost/Found

22. Happiness

23. Queen

24. StarClan

25. Father

26. Leafbare

27. Murder

28. Guilt

29. Silence

30. Bully

31. Greencough

32. Deathberries

33. Hurt

34. Game

35. She-cat

36. Courage

37. Dreams

38. Scent

39. Warrior

40. Alone

**Alright everyone, here is One-Shot 1 (hahaha), Disability**

Pebblekit sighed and stared wistfully out of camp. She looked behind her and winced at the sight. Her two back paws were twisted backwards, making it impossible for her to walk. She had learned to drag herself around, but it wasn't good enough. Pebblekit wished desperately that she could become a warrior, but it was impossible. Her name is and would always be Pebblekit. Even though she was fourteen moons old, and her brother and sister were warriors, her name was still Pebblekit. Streamlight, her sister, and Stoneriver, her brother, were great warriors of RiverClan. But she would never be. A flash of anger and hurt overwhelmed Pebblekit for a moment. Pondleaf. Pondleaf was the reason she was crippled and couldn't be a warrior. Pondleaf was Pebblekit's mother, and she had doomed Pebblekit to a life of wishing. Pondleaf had been so stubborn, and refused to stay in the nursery even though her kits were due in a quarter moon! Pondleaf wasn't even helping the patrols as she would get tired easily and her belly was slowing her down, so she couldn't catch any prey. But Pondleaf had insisted on keeping up her warrior duties, even though Berryleaf, the medicine cat, tried very hard to convince her to stop. Unwillingly, my mind found the memory of Volestar, my now dead father.

_Flashback_

_"Pebblekit... I have to tell you something."_

_Pebblekit reached up, her tiny front paws groping up from the nest. She blinked open green eyes and stared the strange newcomer. He was silvery gray, with green eyes. She looked back at her paws, which were also silvery gray. The tiny she-kit wondered why her paws were the same color as the big cat's. She opened her mouth to speak, and her voice came out squeaky,_

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

_The big, scary cat answered,_

_"Pebblekit, I am Volestar, your father. I know your name because I helped decide it. I thought of Pebblekit because the gray specks on your flank look like pebbles."_

_This was a lot for the tiny kit to process, so she just tried to memorize what he said and sort through it phrase by phrase. The big, scary cat was Volestar, her father? He helped decide my name? I have gray specks on my fur? What's a pebble anyway? Pebblekit swallowed these questions, she'd ask Pondleaf later. She (squeakily) mewed,_

_"OK... What do you need to tell me?"_

_Volestar's face was sad and his eyes cloudy. He gently leaned down to pick up Pebblekit's scruff. Pebblekit didn't resist, because this cat was her father, and her father wouldn't hurt her. Besides, she couldn't really do anything. Volestar set his daughter down and wrapped his silvery tail around his daughter. He mewed sadly,_

_"Pebblekit, you can't walk. Your back paws..."_

_He trailed off, staring into space. Pebblekit looked down to see her back paws, twisted the wrong way. She looked at them helplessly, and tried to twitch the muscles there. The muscles felt stiff, hard, cold, unmoving. Nothing happened. Pebblekit looked up at her father, who had sorrow and pity shining in her eyes. Volestar gulped and continued,_

_"Pebblekit, let me tell you why. Right before you were born, your mother refused to give up her warrior duties. Most queens go into the nursery about half a moon to a moon before the kitting. Your mother... she didn't want to. Pondleaf was doing her warrior duties only a quarter moon before you were born. Then, she was hunting and her belly brushed a pointed up stick. It didn't hurt her, but it pushed hard against her belly. My theory is that the stick pushed on your paws and since they weren't fully developed yet, they turned backwards."_

_He took a deep breath and shuddered. He picked up Pebblekit's scruff and put her gently in the nest. The RiverClan leader gazed at Pebblekit then turned, about to leave. He took a step forward, then stopped. He mewed softly, without even turning around,_

_"Pebblekit, you will never be a warrior."_

_End Flashback_

Pebblekit sighed and gazed around the clearing. _You will never be a warrior, you will never be a warrior..._ those six words echoed in Pebblekit's head. She heaved another sigh and put her head down on her paws. She was on the basking rocks in the camp, which was right in front of the elder's den. Her den. She curled her silvery tail around her nose and stared at it. Her tail looked just like her father's. Her father, you had sealed her fate, by telling her those six words. _You will never be a warrior, you will never be-_. The chanting in her head was abruptly interrupted as her belly gave a moan. She stared helplessly across camp where the freshkill pile was. _Why, StarClan, why?_ _If only..._. Pebblekit stopped herself just in time. Before she gave in to the sentence. The wish. Pebblekit began to think about Larkflight, an elder who had just passed away. She had been more of a mother to Pebblekit than Pondleaf had. Pondleaf had always said that she loved Pebblekit when asked, but her attention was always on Streamlight and Stoneriver. One day, Pebblekit had started to the elder,

"I wish-"

Larkflight had immediately interrupted her saying,

"Pebblekit, I know. Believe me, if wishes were fishes, we would never go hungry."

Pebblekit had always remembered that line. _If wishes were fishes, we would never go hungry_. Pebblekit was lost her thoughts and her misery when she heard a familiar call from Rockstar, the RiverClan leader. Rockstar had always been rather harsh to Pebblekit, so she didn't like him very did Larkflight, when she was alive.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Great Stone (A/N: I made that up) for a clan meeting!"

Pebblekit gazed sorrowfully down into the main clearing, she was old enough to swim, but couldn't. Rockstar's tail twitched,

"You too, Pebblekit."

Pebblekit was astonished. He'd never singled her out before only to look at her and sigh. She had overheard him once talking to his littermate, Fishsplash,

"Fishsplash, you know, what am I going to do about Pebblekit? She's an elder, sure, but she hasn't earned moons of rest like they have! And in leafbare, she eats prey that the warriors, queens, or actual elders could have eaten."

Pebblekit had never felt more alone than at that time. Thankfully, Larkflight had still been alive. The old she-cat had heard Rockstar as well and hurried Pebblekit into the elder's den so that Pebblekit couldn't hear Fishsplash's response. Pebblekit snapped out of her memories and dragged herself, slowly and painfully, down the sunning stones. She dragged herself to the edge of the crowd of cats gathered beneath the Great Stone. Rockstar's tail twitch again as he spoke,

"Pebblekit, come under the Great Stone. I... I... Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name of the cat you see before you, for it does not stand for what she is. By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, she will be known as Twistfoot. We honor her intellengence and kindness."

Twistfoot stared in horror. _No, this can't be happening_ she told herself, again and again, but she didn't believe it. Twistfoot bowed her head in submission, but stayed there, wanting no cat to speak to her ever again. The clan chanted her horrible new name, and Twistfoot felt very alone,

"Twistfoot! Twistfoot! Twistfoot!"

Suddenly a familiar scent wreathed around her. It was Larkflight. The she-cat brushed her dappled pelt against Twistfoot's silvery gray one and murmured,

"Pebblekit, don't worry. You will never be alone. I will always be with you."

Twistfoot's head turned to see Larkflight, and she saw a misty outline of a dappled she-cat. Twistfoot realized that Larkflight had called her Pebblekit. Not her new, horrid name. Twistfoot liked the sound of that, and she heard Larkflight's murmur once more,

_"Don't worry my little wish fish. I will always be with you."_

**Dones! Thanks for reading! I will keep on writing, but it may be a while because I have schoolwork. D: Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**- Snowtail**


	2. One-Shot 2: Stuck

**Hi everyone! This is Snowtail for chapter two of 40 One-Shots. School started and I have been busy, but here is...**

**(Disclaimer: **I do not own warriors**)**

**Chapter 2: **Stuck

Ashpelt and Crowfur glared at each other, then their gazes flicked to Amberlight. The two toms stared at their sister, each willing her to take their side. Ashpelt, Crowfur, and Amberlight were littermates, and they had been close until the fight. Crowfur and Ashpelt were always competing for deputyship, and now they had a new plan. Since Amberleaf's mentor had been Hazelstar, the WindClan leader, they both wanted Amberleaf to put in a good word for them. The current deputy, Kestrelwind, was going to have his elder ceremony at sunset, and it was already sunhigh. Amberleaf closed her eyes, willing her brothers' stares to wash away. She didn't like it when they squabbled with each other, but this was even worse. Amberleaf knew that a good warrior would brush off the stares and let Hazelstar make her own decision. But it wasn't even close to sunset, when the new deputy would be announced.

"Well, Amberleaf? You are going to put a good word in for me, not for Crowfur, right? Everyone knows I'm a better warrior than him."

Ashpelt was interrupted by Crowfur, then the two littermates began debating about who was the better warrior. While her littermates' attention was turned, Amberleaf raced away from her brothers and pelted across the moor. She panted, finding herself at the small part of WindClan's territory that was forest. Amberleaf padded through the forest until she found her favorite tree. It was a birch tree, and it was where she taught herself to climb trees. When she was a new warrior, she would escape up the tree to get away from her brothers. She clawed her way up until she found the branch where she could see the sky. It was almost sunset, but Amberleaf was reluctant to face her brothers again. But she also knew that she had to be there when the new deputy was announced. Maybe she would go back, but then go to the elders den to talk to her mother, Honeystep. She sighed and clawed her way down the tree. At soon as her paws touched the forest floor, she raced toward the camp, knowing that she had to be quick. Amberleaf finally reached the WindClan camp, and padded through the entrance like nothing had happened. Her brothers were in the corner of the clearing, and Crowfur's eyes narrowed as he saw her. He began to pad towards Amberleaf, but Amberleaf was having none of it so she padded quickly over to the elders den. Honeystep was sharing tongues with Cloudfeather, her sister and denmate. Honeystep looked up when she saw Amberleaf, with her golden brown fur disheveled and her leaf green eyes scared. Honeystep mewed quietly,

"What's wrong Amberleaf? Is it Crowfur and Ashpelt again?"

Amberleaf nodded and padded over to her mother's side. Cloudfeather gave Honeystep a wink then padded out of the den, saying that she was going to get some fresh kill. Honeystep began to wash Amberleaf, smoothing her fur. Ashpelt entered the elders den, his blue eyes narrowing when he caught sight of Amberleaf. He quietly mewed,

"Hi Honeystep. I-I just wanted to talk to Amberleaf for a minute."

Honeystep gave him a look that said she knew what he was talking about. Ashpelt shied away from Honeystep, then stuttered,

"Oh, um, well... Crowfur and I wanted to have a race, and we need Amberleaf to be a judge?"

He finished the sentence lamely, and both she-cats knew he was lying. Honeystep gave him a cold stare (A/N: Honeystep always liked Amberleaf more than her brothers). Suddenly, the silence was broken by a loud voice coming from the clearing,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own rabbits come out underneath the Highbush (A/N: I made that up, it's a tall, sturdy bush that the leaders call from) for a clan meeting!"

Ashpelt shot a glance of fury at Amberleaf, not even bothering to hide it from Honeystep. He jumped up, then padded out into the clearing, his gray pelt shining. Crowfur was already sitting in the clearing, his black pelt blending in with the coming darkness. Amberleaf padded quietly out of the elders den to sit at the back of the crowd, as far away from Ashpelt and Crowfur as possible. Honeystep followed her daughter, moving slowly, her great age getting to her. Honeystep sat next to Amberleaf, and looked up at Hazelstar. Cloudfeather joined Amberleaf and Honeystep and sat down next to her littermate and denmate. Hazelstar's voice rang out in the clearing,

"Cats of WindClan, Kestrelwind is growing old and has asked to become an elder with Honeystep and Cloudfeather. As he was the deputy, a new deputy will be announced afterwards."

Hazelstar paused, taking in all of the cats staring up at her. Most of all Kestrelwind, who was gazing sadly up at his leader. Hazelstar gave him a smile before continuing,

"Kestrelwind, is it your wish to give up the name of deputy and warrior and go to join the elders?"

Kestrelwind's voice was soft, but since the clan was dead silent, perhaps even StarClan heard the old warrior's wishes. All of WindClan did, and it was a solemn moment, broken only by the glare that Crowfur shot at Amberleaf. Amberleaf shrunk back, and Honeystep laid her golden tail on her daughter's pelt.

"I do."

Hazelstar blinked, surprised at Crowfur, then nodded,

"WindClan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

Hazelstar leaped down from the Highbush and laid her tail on Kestrelwind's flank. Honeystep and Cloudfeather stood and nodded to Kestrelwind, as was WindClan tradition. Then the clan began to call out,

"Kestrelwind! Kestrelwind! Kestrelwind!"

The chanting continued on for a while, then died down as Hazelstar leaped onto the Highbush. When she spoke, her voice was no longer soft and sorrowful, but strong and determined. She meowed out,

"Cats of WindClan, I must now appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Amberleaf will be the new deputy of WindClan."

Amberleaf stared, shocked, at Hazelstar. The only thought that raced through her mind was,

_At least I'm not stuck in the middle of Crowfur and Ashpelt anymore._

**I don't know why I wrote it this way, I originally meant for it to be about a kit waiting to be an apprentice. But there are a lot of stories like that, so why not make a special one? Kind of cheesy at the end though. Oh well.**

**- Snowtail**


End file.
